


Interludio

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Encuéntrame de nuevo, una y otra vez. [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: No hubo sólo reuniones significativas entre Tony y el Soldado. Pero de alguna manera Tony quería más a las pequeñas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638571) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Entre el encuentro cuando Tony tenía 12 y el siguiente encuentro con el Soldado pasaron varios años.

Durante este tiempo Tony recordó que hubo otros encuentros. No solo breves vistazos como cuando era más joven, sino encuentros reales.

Tony al hacerse mayor, noto que la gente no lo entendía y especialmente la gente de su misma edad. Así que tendía a encerrarse el mismo y comenzó a evitar a sus padres cuando volvía a casa. Claro, Jarvis seguía allí y su taller también estaba allí, pero Tony encontró que era más importante evitar a su padre.

Tony noto que podía pensar muy buen cuando estaba solo, lejos de la mirada juzgadora de su padre, así que vagaba mucho rato en el parque y ahí pensaba que iba a hacer. Ahí fue donde se encontró al Soldado.

O más bien donde el Soldado lo encontró porque ese día en particular Tony estaba sentado en una banca cuando el Soldado se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido. No dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera el confuso “Te conozco” que a veces decía, así que Tony se quedó callado y, después de unos minutos, el Soldado se levantó y se fue otra vez.

Sucedió unas cuantas veces después de eso, pero solo cuando Tony recorría sendas abandonadas o caminaba en lugares privados; Tony supuso que lo hacia todo el tiempo. Los encuentros ocurrieron más regularmente y después de un año Tony se entusiasmaba cada que pensaba en su próximo encuentro con el Soldado aunque realmente nada pasara. El soldado lo acompañaría unos minutos, a veces más, pero luego desparecería de nuevo. No se pronunciaban de palabras y si Tony no se hubiera encontrado con el Soldado antes pensaría que era una coincidencia.

Hubo algunos periodos en los que Tony no veía al Solado durante semanas, a veces hasta meses, pero al final siempre regresaba a él. Tony había intentado buscarlo cuando habían pasado seis meses entre sus reuniones, pero no pudo encontrar un rastro y pronto se dio por vencido, estaba bastante preocupado hasta que el Soldado lo encontró de nuevo.

Por lo general se sentaba con Tony en la banca, pero a veces caminaba con él durante un breve periodo de tiempo antes de desaparecer de nuevo, era cómoda la compañía aunque no se dijeran nada. Había algo en la tranquila presencia del Soldado que hizo que Tony se sintiera seguro, incluso si el Soldado se levantaba y hablaba un idioma diferente.

El Soldado siempre llevaba el mismo equipo técnico, aunque a veces estaba empapado de sangre, pero siempre era el mismo. El Solado también llevaba de vez en cuando una bolsa en donde tenía sus armas, eso suponía Tony, y muy pocas veces estaba armado. Aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos, aun fueran cortos, siempre parecía que el Soldado tenía que estar en otro lugar, pero no podía evitar quedarse con Tony.

Tony trato de no pensar de donde venía esa sangre o que hacía con esas armas, y cuando se hizo mayor no pudo evitar preguntarse por eso, pero descubrió que no le importaba.

Tal vez el Soldado mataba gente y tal vez lo hacía porque le gustaba su trabajo o simplemente porque se lo ordenaron, pero todo lo que a Tony le preocupaba era volverlo a ver.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie acerca del Soldado, y una vez que empezó a aparecer con sangre en la ropa, Tony pensó que tal vez era mejor que nadie supiera. Además no era como si su padre estuviera interesado en escucharlo y no tenía amigos con los que hablar. Y el Soldado era una de las pocas cosas que solo le pertenecían a Tony y estaba empeñado en mantenerlo así.

Cuando se encontraban así, Tony nunca trato de trabajar en el brazo al menos que el Soldado le mostrara que algo estaba mal, lo cual ocurrió unas cuantas veces. Tony siempre llevaba sus herramientas con él para esos casos, pero parecía que alguien finalmente se encargaba del brazo porque rara vez tenía que usarlas.

Aun apreciaba esas reuniones algo intimas y si le daba más razones para no volver a casa, era aún mejor.

Tony temía que sus reuniones se detuvieran una vez que su padre lo enviara al internado y después de eso directamente a la universidad, Tony pensó dejarle un mensaje al Solado de alguna manera, tal vez en una de las bancas o algo así, pero al final no tuvo tiempo de volver al parque una última vez para hacer eso. Su padre se deshizo de él muy rápido, Tony fue prácticamente enviado al internado esa noche. Tony se preocupó por el Soldado, se preguntó si vendría al parque buscándolo y cuánto tiempo le habría llevado a decidir que Tony lo había abandonado.

Después de unas cuantas semanas en el internado, Tony se dio cuenta que su preocupación no había sido necesaria porque un día cuando fue a su paseo nocturno por el parque, el Soldado se unió a él.

Él silenciosamente se puso a un lado de Tony, mientras con su repentina aparición sorprendió a Tony, este no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias por encontrarme —dijo con gratitud y el Soldado asintió. Después de eso, volvieron a su rutina habitual, caminaron en silencio por el parque.

Y así, aunque Tony había iniciado una nueva vida, el Soldado seguía a su lado.


End file.
